Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an imaging sensor, an imaging system, and a moving body.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging sensor provided with a plurality of pixels arranged in a plurality of rows and a plurality of columns has been proposed.
An imaging sensor that performs a global electronic shutter in which exposure start and exposure end are controlled by an electronic shutter in a plurality of pixels at the same time has also been proposed.
An imaging sensor described in International Publication No. 2011/096340 has the following configuration. In the imaging sensor that performs the global electronic shutter, a pixel is provided with a photodiode and a plurality of signal holding units.
In the imaging sensor according to International Publication No. 2011/096340, one of the plurality of signal holding units holds a signal accumulated during a first accumulation period by the photodiode, and the other one of the plurality of signal holding units holds a signal accumulated during a second accumulation period that is longer than the first accumulation period by the photodiode. When an image signal corresponding to the signal accumulated during the first accumulation period and an image signal corresponding to the signal accumulated during the second accumulation period are synthesized with each other, a dynamic range of the image can be expanded.
In the imaging sensor described in International Publication No. 2011/096340, an amplification factor of a column circuit unit to which a signal output from a pixel is input in the imaging sensor provided with the global electronic shutter function has not been discussed.